Allein in Amerika...
thumb|350px Ihr könnt mitmachen, als Leute auf die die Hauptperson trifft. Wer Lust hat, macht einfach eine Charakterbewerbung als Kommi mit verschiedenen Angaben der Person und ein Bild :D Viel Spaß (: Status: In Arbeit ''Handlung: Der 16-jährigen Johanna wird alles zu viel. Ihre beiden großen Halbschwestern Amy und Laura, die ihr unglaublich wichtig sind, melden sich nicht mehr, der neue Freund ihrer Mutter ist total nervig und homophob, ihre Mutter ist nicht mehr die Alte und ihr Vater assozial. Selbst ihre Freunde gehen ihr aus dem Weg. Und dann hat ihre beste Freundin ihr auch noch den Freund weggeschnappt. Sie will nur noch eins: Weg aus Deutschland und zu ihren beiden Schwestern, die sich irgendwo in Amerika befinden. Also geht sie zu einem aus ihrer Stufe, der Pässe fälschen kann, bucht einen Flug und haut von zuhause ab...thumb|200px|Johanna ''Kapitel Eins: Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? Johannas Sicht: Überall nur Menschen. Menschen, Menschen und nochmal Menschen. Menschen aus allen möglichen Teilen der Erde. Menschen in meinem Alter, etwas älter, Kinder und Senioren. Der Flughafen war total überfüllt, allerdings nicht so, wie man das vielleicht in Deutschland sagen würde, sondern noch viel viel viel viel viel voller. Ich drängte mich durch die Mengen, folgte den Schildern zum Gepäckabholen und kam gerade an, als die Koffer aus meinem Flieger kamen. Es dauerte etwas bis ich meinen entdeckte, aber schließlich befand ich mich draußen mit meinen Sachen und blinzelte der Sonne entgegen. Als ich in Deutschland losflug, war es stockdunkel und kalt gewesen, kurz nach null Uhr und jetzt war es hier in Amerika mittags, sonnig und richtig heiß und in den Klamotten, die ich gerade trug mehr als unangenehm. Schnell lief ich zum nächstbesten Bankautomaten und wechselte mein Geld in Dollarscheine. Danach stieg ich in ein Taxi ein und bat den Fahrer mich zum Hotel in Lima, Ohio zu fahren. Während der Fahrt bestaunte ich die Stadt draußen, die Menschen, die Gebäude, einfach alles. Schließlich kamen wir an meinem Ziel an, ich bezahlte und begab mich in das riesige Haus. Ich checkte ein undthumb|200px|Jojos Outfit :) ging dann erstmal auf mein Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen. Nachdem das passiert war, ging ich wieder nach unten, denn ich wollte auf jeden Fall die Gegend erkunden. An der Rezeption traf ich auf ein junges Pärchen in meinem Alter, jedenfalls nahm ich an, dass sie zusammen waren. Beide waren blond und das Mädchen nathumb|left|200px|Das Pärchen :Dhezu perfekt hübsch. Ein bisschen wirkten sie wie Ken und Barbie. Da sie nett schienen, fasste ich meinen Mut zusammen und sprach sie an. "Hey.", sagte ich fröhlich und lächelte. "Hi.", erwiderte das Mädchen und grinste ebenfalls. "Du bist heute erst hier angereist oder?", fragte der Junge neugierig. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er unnormal breite Lippen hatte. "Jap.", antwortete ich. "Seid ihr hier aus der Gegend?" "Ja, wir gehen hier in Lima auch auf die McKinley. Ich bin übrigens Quinn." Sie reichte mir die Hand. "Johanna, ihr könnt mich aber auch Jojo nennen." "Sam.", meinte der Blonde. "Wollen wir uns vielleicht setzen?" Quinn deutete auf die Sessel, die ein paar Schritte von uns entfernt standen. "Klar." "Wo kommst du denn her?", hakte Sam nach, nachdem wir uns hingesetzt hatten. "Aus Deutschland." "Wow. Das ist ja weit weg, was treibt dich denn ausgerechnet hier hin?" Beide wirkten erstaunt. "Stress zuhause.", wich ich aus. "Dann bin ich einfach abgehauen." Das Gesicht von Quinn erstarrte. "Ich wurde mal von zuhause verstoßen." Sam strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm. "Lass Quinny, das ist jetzt auch alles vorbei." Dann blickte er auf die Uhr. "Sorry, wir müssen jetzt weg." "Kein Problem, ich wollte mir so wie so ein bisschen die Umgebung ansehen." Wir drei standen auf und verabschiedeten uns, so hatte ich endlich Zeit, um durch die Straßen zu schlendern. Es gab hier in dem Ort ein paar interessante Cafés und Läden, aber insgesamt war es eher bescheiden. Als ich gerade auf dem Rückweg um eine bog, stolperte ein Mädchen in mich hinein. Ich half ihr auf. Sie hatte einen knallroten Kopf. "Alles ok?", fragte ich vothumb|left|200px|Lias Outfit :)rsichtig. "Ja, danke." Sie strich über ihren Rock und lächelte. Irgendwie gab sie mir ein besonderes Gefühl. Schnell stellte thumb|200px|Lia :) ich mich vor, bevor sie weitergehen konnte. "Hey, ich bin Jojo." "Hi, ich heiße Lia." "Gehst du auch auf die McKinley?" "Nach den Ferien ja. Und du? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Naja, okay wir sind auch gerade erst hier hin gezogen." - "Ich auch nach den Ferien, sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage bis dahin." Sie lachte. "Das stimmt." "Wo habt ihr denn vorher gewohnt?", bohrte ich nach. "In New York. Meine Eltern sind ziemlich reich und arbeiten auch dort." Ich merkte, dass ihr das Thema unangenehm war, deswegen wechselte ich es schnell, indem ich auf mein Oberteil und dann auf ihres deutete. "Cool, die sind bis auf die Farbe gleich." "Jap. Orange und rot sind auch meine Lieblingsfarben." "Meine sind türkis und lila. Grün und orange mag ich aber auch. Du, wollen wir mal Nummern austauschen?" "Gerne." Sie lächelte freundlich und sagte mir ihre Handynummer, das gleiche tat ich dann auch. Danach setzte ich meinem Weg zum Hotel fort. ''Kapitel Zwei: Chaos, Chaos und nochmal Chaos... Heute war der ethumb|left|200px|Jojos Outfit :)rste Schultag. Der erste Schultag an einer neuen Schule. In einem neuen Land. Ich stand sehr früh auf und machte mich fertig. Um direkt einen guten Eindruck bei meinen Mitschülern zu machen, wählte ich besonders schicke Klamotten. Als ich fertig war, ging ich nach unten und stibizte ein Brötchen, was ich dann auf dem Schulweg aß. Dieser war nicht sehr lang, man musste nur ein kleines Stück geradeaus gehen und dann die erste Straße rechts. Genau als ich ankam, stieg Lia aus einem sehr schicken Auto aus und lief zum Eingang. Ich merkte, dass sie wie ich ziemlich nervös war. Ich begrüßte sie und wir gingen gemeinsam hinein, was mir ein sichereres Gefühl gab. Drinnen wurden wir natürlich von allen angeschaut, obwohl wir bestimmt nicht die einzigen Neuen waren. Wir blickten auf unsere Stundenpläne, die wir vorher schon bekommen hatten und zu meiner Freude hatten wir beide in der ersten Stunde Geschichte. Also suchten wir nach dem richtigen Raum, den wir erstaunlich schnell fanden und warteten auf den Lehrer. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein gutaussehender Lehrer mitte 30 betrat den Raum. Mein Blick huschte über die Schüler und icthumb|200px|Mr. Schuesterh musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als ich sah wie viele Schülerinnen ihn anscheindend anhimmelten. Ich sah Lia an, die einen braunhaarigen Jungen in Collegejacke anstarrte. "Die scheinen hier ganz nett zu sein oder?", flüsterte ich ihr zu. "Äh.. j..ja..", stotterte sie verwirrt und sah mich an. "Hallo ihr beiden, ihr müsst Johanna und Lia sein, ist das richtig?", fragte der Lehrer uns freundlich. Da Lia wohl noch ziemlich in ihrer Traumwelt war, antwortete ich. "Ja, ich bin Johanna und das ist Lia." "Gut, freut mich, dass ihr auf die McKinley gekommen seid. Ich bin Mr. Schuester, Geschichtslehrer, ehemaliger Spanischlehrer und Leiter des Glee-Clubs.", meinte er sympathisch. "Es gibt hier einen Glee-Club?", platze Lia heraus. Die Klasse kicherte. "Ja, wenn du oder besser gesagt ihr daran interessiert seid, lasst euch doch mal blicken. Am besten fragt ihr zu allen Informationen Rachel Berry." Ethumb|left|200px|Rachel Berryr deutete auf ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einer großen Nase, das uns höflich zunickte. "Oder Finn Hudson." Sein Blick blieb auf dem großen braunhaarigen hängen, den Lia eben angesehen hatte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich. "Okay. thumb|200px|Finn HudsonWo sollen wir uns hinsetzen?" - "Du setzt dich am besten neben Santana Lopez, der Latina dort vorne am Gruppentisch und Lia neben Emily Rose, der Blonden da an der Seite." Ich tat was er sagte und auch Lia setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz. "Hey.", begrüßte ich Santana, die wie die anderen am Tisch eine Cheerleaderuniform trug. Vier von ihnen warfen mir einen hochnäsigen Blick zu, eine Blonde sah mich neugierigthumb|left|214px|Julia an. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass auch Quinn unter ihnen war, aber sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie mich kannte. Auf einmal hört ich eine Stimme hinter mir. "Mach dir nichts draus, wenn sie dich besser kennen, sind sie okay... Und Juju ist so wie so nett." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte einem asiatischen Mädchen ins thumb|Sam und TinaGesicht. "Ich bin Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang." Hinter hier saß der blonder Junge, der eigentlich ganz süß aussah und den ich schon kannte. "Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.", sagte ich und lächelte ihr und Sam zu. ''Lias Sicht: Dieser Finn Hudson war echt der hammer! Er hatte das süßeste Lächeln, das ich je gesehen hatte. Ich war so froh, hier auf die Schule gewechselt zu sein, ich hatte schon eine Freundin und die anderen schienen auch nett zu sein. Alles hier war so perfekt... So anders als zuhause... Das Mädchen neben dem ich saß war ziemlich freundlich und wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb, da sie wie ich eher ruhig wirkte. thumb|EmiAußerdem war sie auch im Glee-Club. Das fand ich so toll! An meiner alten Schule gab es auch einen, aber der war total doof gewesen. Doch der hier musste ja gut sein, wenn dieser Lehrer ihn leitete und er so super Mitglieder hatte. Nach der Stunde musste ich Jojo unbedingt fragen, ob sie mit mir hingeht. "Sag mal, hast du einen Freund?", fragte mich Emi. "Nein. Aber ich hätte so gerne einen.", meinte ich seufzend. "Und du?" "Auch nicht. Achso... Ähm..." Sie wurde etwas verlegen. "Ich stehe auch auf Mädchen." "Das ist doch nicht schlimm!", sagte ich ehrlich. Sie sah mich erleichtert an. "Cool, dass du so damit umgehst. Na ja, den meisten hier macht das nichts aus, aber es gibt auch echt einige fiese Typen." "Das kenn ich.", erwiderte ich und fasste dann all meinen Mut zusammen. "Ist dieser Finn eigentlich Single?" Ich spürte, wie ich rot anlief.thumb|left|200px|Quinn Emi grinste. "Nee. Der ist mit Quinn zusammen, der einen Blonden, an dem Tisch, wo auch Johanna sitzt. Vor den Ferien war sie noch mit Sam zusammen, aber anscheinend haben sie sich getrennt." Mein Blick folgte ihrem. Oh mein Gott, war die hübsch. Dann würde ich bei dem Jungen ja wohl keine Chancen haben. "Oh, Okay." "Es gehen allerdings auch Gerüchte rum, dass er sie mit Rachel betrügt." Sie machte eine Pause. "Ich hoffe die stimmen nicht.", murmelte sie dann traurig. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie stimmen. Quinn ist so hübsch und ich gehe mal davon aus, ziemlich beliebt und Rachel ist wohl eher unbeliebt auch nicht so perfekt gut aussehend, oder?" "Es stimmt schon, Quinn ist mega hübsch und gehört zu den beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule, zusammen mit Santana, Brittany und Bonnie. Rachel ist richtig unbeliebt, aber das sind eigentlich alle im Glee-Club außer mir und Finn. Ihr Aussehen ist Geschmackssache. Ich finde sie jedenfalls richtig süß..." Es klingelte, bevor ich noch etwas Sagen konnte und Jojo fing mich direkt ab. "Und wie sind deine Sitznachbarn so?", fragte ich sie. "Fang nicht mit denen an. Die sind total zickig, aber Tina, die Asiatin hinter mir ist ganz nett." Jojo lächelte halbherzig. "Und bei dir?" "Mit Emi versteh ich mich super. Sie hat mir auch ein paar Sachen über die andern hier erzählt. Ich wollte dich mal was fragen. Gehst du mit mir in den Glee-Club?" "Hmm, ich weiß nicht genau.", erwiderte sie langsam. "Also eigentlich würde ich schon gerne, aber weißt du, ich will hier nicht direkt als Loser abgestempelt werden." "Wie jetzt? Du lässt mich ganz alleine?" Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass sie mich jetzt im Stich ließ. "Lia bitte! Nimm das nicht persönlich..." "Nicht alle im Glee-Club sind unbeliebt... Finn ist Quarterback und mit dem beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule zusammen..." Das klang nicht gerade sehr überzeugend von mir. "Na gut, ich komm mit. Aber erstmal nur zum Testen, okay?" "Yay, du bist die Beste!" Ich umarmte sie stürmisch. "Gut. Dann lass uns mal mit diesem tollen Quarterback reden." Sie zwinkerte. "Äh.. Warum denn nicht mit Rachel?", stammelte ich. So süß er auch war, ich wollte so wenig wie möglich Kontakt zu ihm haben. An seine Freundin kam ich ja so wie so nicht ran. Ich war doch nur Lia. Die schüchterne, tollpatschige Lia, die alle ausnutzten. Wie sollte ich da je eine wirkliche Chance bei ihm haben? "Ach komm schon, nur mal gucken wie der so drauf ist." "Okay, überredet." Ich hakte mich bei Jojo ein und wir gingen auf Finn zu, der an einem Spind neben seiner Freundin Quinn stand. Als diese uns sah, gab sie ihrem Freund einen leidethumb|left|206pxnschaftlichen Kuss und warf mir ein überlegenes Lächeln zu. Jojo ließ sich davon gar nicht beeindrucken und sprach Finn an. "Hey, wir wollten mal wegen dem Glee-Club fragen.", sagte sie selbstbewusst, während ich neben ihr stehen blieb. Der Junge winkte Quinn noch hinterher und sie ging, oder besser gesagt stolzierte davon, um zu Santana, Brittany, Bonnie und Juju zu finden. "Na ja, der Club ist eben so eine Art Showchor. Wir singen, denken uns Choreos aus und nehmen an Wettbewerben teil. Ok, das eigentlich nicht, weil uns nämlich noch zwei Mitglieder fehlen. Rachel und ich sind die Lead-Sänger." Er blickte zu mir. Mein Herz pochte. "Ihr wollt beide mitmachen?", fragte er immer noch an mich gewandt. Auch Jojo schaute zu mir. "Äh... Ja." Ich lief so rot wie eine Tomate an. "Cool. Wir freuen uns auf euch. Kommt dann heute in der siebten Stunde in den Chorraum, der ist nicht schwer zu finden." Er lächelte total süß. "Ok... gerne.", erwiderte ich, lächelte zaghaft und drehte mich um. Jojo folgte mir. Mels Sicht: Endlich war wieder Glee-Club-Probe. Das hatte mir in den Ferien ziemlich gefehlt. Ich machte mich fröhlich auf den Weg zum Chorraum. Aufthumb|250px|Mel einmal kamen mir vier Gestalten entgegen. Es waren Santana, Brittany, Quinn und Bonnie. Schlagartig sank meine Stimmung auf den Tiefpunkt. "Na wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Bonnie und grinste hämisch. "Zum Glee-Club.", flüsterte ich. "Was? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden.", meinte Santana ironisch und setzte ein gespielt zuckersüßes Lächeln auf. "Zum Glee-Club.", antwortete ich lauter und genervt. Quinn drückte mich an ein Schließfach. "Dann sag gefälligst dieser Lia, sie soll sich von meinem Freund fernhalten. Das gleiche gilt für Rachel..." "Lasst sie doch in Ruhe!" Omg. Das war die Stimme von Juju. Erleichtert blickte ich mich um und sah sie auf uns zu hasten. Quinn lockerte ihren Griff. "Juju ist wie ein Einhorn. Sie hilft andern und ist dabei beliebt. Das können nur Einhörner.", hörte ich Brittany Santana und Bonnie zuflüstern. "Nein. Du bist ein Einhorn, Britt." "Findet ihr es etwa cool andere fertigzumachen? Was bringt euch das? Ich mein, wir sind so wie so schon die beliebtesten." "Und heißesten.", merkte Santana an. "Girls der Schule. Da braucht man so was nicht um cool zu sein." Innerlich gab ich ihr recht. Und auch Santana. Okay, Quinn fand ich jetzt nicht wirklich hot, aber Juju war echt der hammer. Und das nicht nur von ihrem Aussehen, sondern auch von ihrem Charakter. Ach, sie war einfach in allem toll. Ja, ich war eben lesbisch und wenn ich ehrlich war insgesamt auch ziemlich froh darüber. Natürlich war das auch in vielen Hinsichten doof, aber ich hetero, wäre irgendwie scheiße. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich erst gar nicht realisierte, dass ich jetzt mit Juju alleine war. Sie schaute mich schief an. "Äh. Wir wollten doch zur Probe oder nicht?", fragte sie mich. "Klar." Wir gingen noch die paar Schritte zusammen und kamen schließlich an. Die meisten waren schon da und wir setzten uns schnell auf unsere Plätze. Gerade als Mr. Schue etwas an die Tafel schrieb, betraten die beiden Neuen den Raum. Wie hießen die noch gleich? Johanna und Lia oder nicht? Wir begrüßten sie, doch als sie etwas Vorsingen sollten, wirkten beide geschockt. Lia allerdings schien sich zu freuen. Sie fing an und sang einen Song names "Ready Or Not". Auf jeden Fall hatte sie eine sehr außergewöhnliche Stimme und das Lied passte zu ihr. I'm the kind girl Who doesn't say a world Who sits at the curb And waits for the world But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight I caught you staring at me And i was thinking clearly Now i'm like a bee And i'm hunting for the honey And i'm kinda shy but you super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Light my heart up baby, like a matchstickthumb|200px|Lia Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh And hit the gas quick Ready or Not , here i come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But I will find you Ready or Not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la la And I find you Ready or Not Ready or Not Hello, my name is (Bridgit) Nice to meet you I think you're famous Where have i seen you? You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairytale We could have a palace right next to Oprah 37 Cars and a yacht down in boca Take me away , wherever you say, yeah we could be setting sail Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohthumb|250px Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh And hit the gas quick Ready or Not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But I will find you Ready or Not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la la And I find you Ready or Not Ready or Not Ready or not, here I come , here I comethumb|200px You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not, here I come boy It's on Ready or not, here I come, here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or no, here I come boy It's on Ready or Not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But i will find you Ready or Not, here I comethumb|200px I like your face, do you like my song ? Just sing it la la la la la la la And I find you Ready or Not Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs) Ready Or not (ooooooh) Ready or Not (ready or not, whoa) Ready or Not (ready or not, ready or not or not or not not ) Ready or Not. Am Ende klatschten alle Beifall. Vor allem Finn schien sich zu freuen. Kannten die beiden sich schon gut? Da müsste ich mal nachspionieren. Bevor ich weiter überlegen konnte, fing Jojo an ihren Song anzukündigen. Sie wollte eine Acoustic Version von Come & Get It von Selena Gomez singen. When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na When you're re-e-a-dythumb|250px When you're re-e-a-dy When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation I'll be sittin' right here real patient All day all night I'll be waitin' standby Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you All day all night Maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie. I'm not too shy to show I love you,thumb|250px I got no regrets I love you much to, much to hide you, This love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet… So baby whenever you're ready… When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na When you're re-e-a-dythumb|250px When you're re-e-a-dy When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs. I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. So baby whenever you're ready….. When you're ready come and get itthumb|200px Na na na, na na na, na na na When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na When you're re-e-a-dy When you're re-e-a-dy When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na This love will be the death of me But I know I'll die happily I'll know, I'll know, I'll know Because you love me so…Yeah! When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na nathumb|250px When you're re-e-a-dy When you're re-e-a-dy When you're ready come and get it Na na na, na na na, na na na Jojo sang auch ziemlich gut, von daher nahmen wir beide auf. Ich freute mich wie die anderen riesig, weil wir jetzt endlich genug Mitglieder hatten, um bei den Sectionals anzutreten. Die zwei Mädchen setzten sich nebeneinander in die letzte Reihe, wo nur noch Juju saß. Danach mussten wir auch schon wieder aufhören und verließen wieder den Raum. Finns Sicht: Ich ging mit meinen Kumpels zum Footballtraining, doch im Kopf war ich mit ganz anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Da war erstmal die Neue, Lia. Ich wusste ja nicht, ob es so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick wirklich gab, aber wenn, dann war sie es. Ich war zwar mit Quinn zusammen, aber das eigentlich auch nur, weil sie mich noch beliebter machte und das hier an der Schule ja so ziemlich das A und O ist. Okay, ich war zwar auch im Glee Club, aber der machte mir eben wirklich Spaß und bedeutete mir viel. Aber wenn Lia mich auch mögen würde, würde ich auf jeden Fall mit ihr zusammen sein wollen, egal, wie unbeliebt mich das vielleicht machen würde. "Hallo?" Puck fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum und grinste, als ich aufblickte. "Na, an was hast du gerade gedacht?" Ich beschloss, ihm nichts von Lia zu erzählen. Ich lächelte unsicher. "An Quinn...?" Die Worte waren eigentlich mehr eine Frage, als eine Aussage, aber Puck schien das nicht zu bemerken. "Verstehe...", meinte er und drehte sich um. Lief da etwa was zwischen den beiden? Oder war er in Quinthumb|250pxn verliebt? Aber Puck war doch mit Santana zusammen, auch wenn man das nicht wirklich so nennen konnte. Ich müsste da auf jeden Fall nachforschen. Nach dem Training wollte ich nach hause gehen. Puck saß auf einer Bank ein paar Meter vor mir und hatte mir den Rücken zugewand. Ich ging zu ihm und guckte über seine Schulter. Er war am SMS schreiben. Vermutlich mit Santana... Ich richtete meinen Blick auf den Namen des Kontaktes... dort stand: Lia ﻿ Wie jetzt? Puck mochte Lia? Aber sie war doch erst seit heute an der Schule... Kannten die sich schon von früher oder was war da los? ﻿Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen, deswegen ging ich schließlich nach hause. Jujus Sicht: Ich ging zwischen Quinn und Santana eingehakt den Gang entlang zu meinem Schließfach. Als ich gerade mit dem Rücken zum Gang stand, um meine Sachen zu holen, spürte ich einen Blick auf mir. Ich checkte, ob die anderen noch da waren und drehte mich anschließend um. Da stand Mel. Es war einfach zu süß, wie sich ihre Backen ganz leicht röteten und sie wegguckte, um so zu tun, als hätte sie nichts gemacht. Wie konnte die Zwillingsschwester von Blaine nur so verdammt gut aussehen? Nicht, dass er hässlich war oder so, aber Mel war definitiv 1000-mal hübscher. "Hey.", sagte ich, während ich mich an den Schrank lehnte. Sie drehte sich wieder langsam zu mir. "Hi.", erwiderte sie und trat in den Gang, um davon zu gehen. Ich lief neben ihr her. "Und wie geht's?", fragte ich. "Gut, dir?" - "Auch." Ich zog sie am Arm zur Seite. "Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis erzählen? Aber bitte sag es NIEMANDEM." Sie schaute mich erstaunt an. "Klar." Ich trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran und flüsterte in Mels Ohr: "Ich bin auch lesbisch." Eine kleine Pause folgte. "Und was ist mit Artie? Oder Sam und all deinen anderen Ex-Freunden?" Ich überlegte kurz, wie ich meine Worte ausdrücken sollte. "Ich find Jungs ja ganz süß, aber wirklich verliebt war ich in keinen von ihnen." "Und woher willst du dann genau wissen, ob du auf Mädchen stehst?", hakte sie ungläubig nach. "Äh, weil ich... ähm...dich liebe!?" Sie schien ziemlich verwirrt. "...Ich dich auch." Santanas Sicht: Ich wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Juju wieder kam. Britt und Bonnie quatschten miteinander. Das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Britt gehörte zu mir und fertig. Sie war eben MEINE beste Freundin... Quinn war leider mit Finn beschäftigt. Warum brauchte man nur so lange, um ein paar Sachen aus einem Spind zu holen? Ich hastete zurück. Ich stockte. Was sahen meine heißen Latina-Augen denn da? Mel und Juju umarmten sich und teilten sich schließlich auf. Schnell ging ich auf meine Freundin zu. "Was war das denn?!", fuhr ich sie an. "Nichts, nichts.", antwortete sie flüchtig und lächelte. Doch es war kein echtes Lächeln. An der ganzen Sachen stimmte doch hinten und vorne nichts! "Süße, du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst. Und du weißt, dass man mich nicht anlügt. Also erzähl Tante Tana, was los ist." Ich sah sie herausfordernd an. "Wie gesagt, nichts. Wir haben uns nur was wegen dem Glee-Club besprochen." Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Und habt ihr es mit eurem tollen Club schon zu irgendwas gebracht? - Nein." Ich packte sie grob am Arm, aber Juju riss sich los. "Ganz ehrlich Santana, was willst du eigentlich? Du bist die größte Bitch der Schule, gehörst zu den beliebtesten Mädchen, bist mega hübsch, hast Puck,... Warum musst du dann andere immer runter machen? Warum?", rief sie laut. Alle drehten sich zu uns um. Dann holte sie tief Luft. "Ich weiß warum. Weil du dich selber nicht akzeptierst. Du akzeptierst nicht, dass du Gefühle für Brittany hast. Du akzeptierst nicht, dass du lesbisch bist." Alles wurde still. Nur leises Getuschel ging durch die Reihen der anderen Schüler. Ich war hin und her gerissen vor Wut und Verzweiflung. "Du miese Schlampe, wie kannst du so was behaupten?!", schrie ich und rannte heulend aus dem Gebäude. Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Romanze